


CLeAr

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: 不再能保持自己纯粹的思想。在一切归零之前，清空自己的所有执念。让内心澄澈，在离去时，不要后悔。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

（2017/2/25 09:17）

孤独一人是多么可怕的一件事啊  
How dreadful. If I were lonely one like so.  
被抛弃的孩子，用尖刻的语言掩饰着自己的自卑与无力  
Abandoned child,with a sharp language to cover up his own inferiority and weakness  
心头被厚重的阴影笼罩，那阴影之中也有一个属于我的世界——  
My heart was shrouded in thick shadows, there is also a world of mine in it -  
连自己都没有了的、空无一物的世界  
Even my own are not, empty world  
好在自己没有放弃，好在自己没被放弃。我依然存在于此，与他们拥有相同的身份，彼此之间的地位对等。  
Fortunately I did not give up, but fortunately I were not abandoned. I am still here, with the same identity, the status of each other.  
虽然不说，我其实很感谢他们，将自己的色彩与我分享，让我拥有了并非仅有黑白两色的未来。尽管这世界与他人相比，色彩依旧太过单调。  
Although never say, I really thank them for sharing their color with me, let me have the future not only black and white. Although the world is still too drab compared to others.  
……  
我不再害怕  
因为，我并不孤单  
No longer am I afraid.  
Cause I'm not alone.

Feliciano,Antonio  
（你们是我生命中的阳光）  
Voi Siete la Luce del Sole nella Mia Vita.  
Grazie.


	2. 梦境色彩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是被温暖的感觉。  
> 是无法忘记的幸福。  
> 是久违的曾遗失的笑脸。

（2018/6/5/21:50）

【Snowy Dream】

aph三次同人

脑补的关于原文里没有的部分……  
欢脱向。  
基本全都是妄想（完全没考虑过逻辑）  
一部分是纯粹为了妄想改动了原背景。  
有一部分是弹幕的启发。

0.

问：为什么小镇上会有十来岁的孩子独自住一个大房子的情况呢？  
答：因为小镇上的人们（包括父辈）都是超级颜控，父母一辈的人有了孩子之后变老变丑，没脸回家见亲人和朋友。

1.

柯克兰家是一个魔法世家。  
家族里在魔法史上留下记载的伟人数不胜数，藏书阁里随随便便就能找到记录移山倒海那一级别的魔法的咒语书。  
亚瑟是个特别天才的小孩。五岁那年他做了魔力测试。  
“天呐这个孩子天赋好高！”  
“我们不能教他，这会浪费他的天赋！”  
“他应该在实践中成长！”  
于是第二天，家里的长辈们把亚瑟踢出了家族。  
“去世界上历练吧孩子！家里已经没什么可以教你的了！”  
还什么都不会的亚瑟：“？？？”  
————  
罗莎是亚瑟的妹妹。  
她十五岁那年，被家里的长辈们叫了过去。  
“罗莎，你记得你有个哥哥吧？”  
罗莎点头。  
“最近我们才发现，你哥哥的天赋其实并没有那么夸张，但是测试那天，检测设备出了故障。”  
“我们最近发现，你哥哥他很有可能因为不会做饭饿死了。希望你能代表家族去找到他。”  
“活要见人，死要见幽灵！去吧，罗莎！”  
于是罗莎用魔法带着许多的魔法资料，离开了家族。  
罗莎走着走着突然饿了。  
“嗯……做些点心吧。”  
【罗莎获得了一盘死扛】  
【罗莎食用了死扛】  
“唔……比家族里的厨师做的好吃！”

2.

幼小的亚瑟流浪到了一个小镇。  
时值凛冬，衣不蔽体的亚瑟缩在墙边。这里貌似是哪户人家的院子，虽然不太好，但他想不了那么多了。他靠着墙蹲下来，缩成一团取暖。如果敲门的话，万一又被赶出院子就麻烦了，街道上更冷。亚瑟迷迷糊糊地想着。  
天地变成一片纯白。弗朗西斯看着窗外的雪，忽然萌生了想要出去的冲动。  
“啊～美好的雪景当然要有美好的我来映衬！出门看看吧。”  
他换好衣服，走出房门。  
“咦？谁在我家门口堆了个雪人？还挺好看的。”  
“大姐姐……”微弱的呼喊声。  
“谁在叫我？不对，为什么我觉得自己是大姐姐？”弗朗西斯左右看看没找到人影，他打了个寒颤，“听着应该不远啊。不会是幽灵吧。”  
这是，弗朗西斯忽然发现有什么在拉自己的衣服。他低头一看。  
“啊——雪人活了！”

3.

【亚瑟被诅咒后】  
（前方可配合神经病之歌）

亲分：  
有一天我走在路上 突然想要找人打架 于是我摆了个pose 接着就住院啦

普爷：  
kesesese…（*n）

普爷：  
这个故事还没有完 不久之后我也这样 走在路上摆了个pose 然后就住院啦

亲分：  
fusososo…（*n）

【原剧情：亲分被亚瑟打入院，而后亚瑟被诅咒，大家忘记亚瑟的存在。然后弹幕：亲分走着走着突然住院了。  
前面早些时候亚瑟说要找基尔算帐。遂脑补普爷也走着走着突然住院了。】

Fin

亚瑟对圣诞的聚会很期待。  
他获得了新生。  
十年。他终于迎来了一个不只有自己的圣诞节。十年的噩梦终于结束，一切都是真实的，触手可及。  
朋友们一个个地来到这里，房间一点点被人挤满。  
捱过了那样的苦难，与所爱的亲友们重聚，等待他的，是幸福的未来。


	3. 【绑腿组】恶灵骑士与除灵师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 受缚者的救赎。

（2017/3/29 12:24）

魔法世界的设定。

1.  
王耀是一名除灵师，或者说，是驱魔师。  
他喜欢除灵这项工作。  
在每一个夜晚，他在世界的各个角落奔跑，为人们带来一个平静的夜晚。他是东方最强的除灵师之一。  
于是，他们在那一天相遇。

2.  
安东尼奥是一个亡灵。  
他曾经作为人类为无数人带来快乐与温暖，也曾作为灵体被负面的情绪吞噬感染，化身恶魔。  
他让无数人感到悲哀，为他祈祷，希望谁来拯救他，至少让他安睡。  
那天，来自远东的强大的除灵师接下了净化亡灵的任务。  
然后，他们在那一天相遇。

3.  
海边的小城。  
这里的每个人都知道一个传说。  
城外废弃的教堂里有着一个亡灵，那是曾经温暖了无数人，守护了无数人的英雄。  
那是为他们而死的英雄。  
有两位富有的商人重金聘请了远方的强者，希望他可以让英雄安息。  
在这里歇脚的王耀欣然接受。他随着那对商人兄弟走出城门。  
城郊有着美好的风景。完全不像是长期被怨念浸透诅咒的样子。但还没到教堂，他便已经感受到了来自亡灵的怨念。  
“那是安东尼奥哥哥的亡灵。”费里西安诺说。  
“那混蛋把我们抛下，将自己作为神的祭品，换来了平息海浪的力量，让我们的船只归来。那都已经是二十多年前的事了。该死的，明明我更适合做祭品。”罗维诺轻叹道。  
“亡灵吗？可是他的歌声……很温暖，虽然听不懂他在唱什么，但可以确定他的情绪没有任何杂质。”王耀感到诧异，“要知道，亡灵一般是唱不出这样的歌声的，更别说是被污染的亡灵。”  
“有什么歌声吗？”费里西安诺反过来问王耀。  
“也对，你们是听不到亡者的歌声的。”王耀思考了一下，然后在兄弟两人头顶拍了拍。“现在你们能够暂时和我感受到同样的事物了。”  
两人听见了渺远的歌。  
"Que cálido aliento se escapa de ti,  
se pierde en mi cuello de principio a fin,  
desde que me rozaste yo ya me rendí,  
tu me vas a sentir …"  
兄弟俩尴尬地红了脸。  
“咦？你们怎么了？不舒服？”王耀疑惑。  
“ve～什么都没有哦。”费里西安诺摇摇头。  
“那个混蛋……”罗维诺咬牙切齿。  
三人在歌声中走到了教堂门口。  
"Bésame,tápame la boca con tu boca porque quiero arder …"  
教堂已经在一次地震中变得破败不堪，王耀透过墙壁的裂缝清楚的看到，有一个英俊的男人在教堂里歌唱、舞蹈。  
歌声忽然停止下来。男人突然地倒在地上挣扎起来，身体痛苦地蜷缩着，凝实的身影甚至淡了几分。压抑着的惨叫在教堂中回荡。  
瓦尔加斯兄弟很焦急地想要过去，却被一堵透明的墙给挡住。只有惨叫依旧回荡着。惨叫声逐渐不受控制。  
许久之后，躺在地上的他终于停止了挣扎，狠狠喘了几口气。  
“不知道罗维和小费里怎么样了呢。还有哥哥……他那么孤独，现在是不是又在拿着那把法朵吉他弹唱自己的歌了呐？唔啊……Pasa la vida...”  
王耀看见身旁罗维诺的眼里一下子就盈满了泪水。  
“那你就不要死啊混蛋！”罗维诺嘶声吼道。  
安东尼奥一愣，注意到了教堂外的三人。他连忙起身。  
“Hola！罗维，费里！还有这位先生，你们为什么会来呢？刚刚到吗？不论原因，欢迎你们来到这里！”安东尼奥灿烂地笑着打招呼。  
“喂，番茄混蛋……”罗维诺皱了皱眉，“你还真是过分啊。居然敢背着我把自己弄成亡灵之后在这儿唱情歌，而且是顶替了我和笨蛋弟弟的位置。”  
王耀静静地听着，这是属于他们的重聚——也许是最后一次重聚。所以，他很识相地没有打扰他们。

4.  
“没办法嘛，我不想你们死啊。而且做祭品听起来就很恐怖，你们不也因为这个偷偷哭了很多次吗？”  
“蠢货。作为沐浴神光的人，虽然比不上精灵，但你少说也能活上六百岁。你死了就只能孤独地呆着，我们两个一起死却一点也不孤单。”  
“然后呢？让你们死，留下我在哥哥他的寿命耗尽之后孤独地发呆五百年？没有你们，我可笑不出来。”  
一阵沉默。  
“ve～安东尼奥哥哥，你现在过得好吗？”  
“哦哦，小费里，多谢关心，我过得好极了！不用工作，可以尽情休息的日子也很幸福啊！”  
“是真的吗？安东尼奥哥哥，说谎可不是好行为。”  
“那当然是真的！我确实觉得不错啊，这样的生活……”  
“但你明明就哭了不止一次。有驱魔师先生的帮助，我们可以看见亡灵的泪痕啊。你知道吗？我们在你还在唱歌的时候就已经到了。”费里眼神中流露着痛苦。  
“……”安东尼奥又一次沉默了。  
“呐，安东尼奥。”罗维诺开口道，“你一定很痛吧……对不起。”  
“啊咧？为什么你们在说这些奇怪的话？我……”安东尼奥牵强地笑着回应，罗维诺却打断了他的借口。  
“圣典里有记载。关于献祭。”罗维诺说着，对费里打了个手势。  
费里开始默背那一段的内容。  
“作为沐浴神光的圣子，他们有着不可估量的潜能，而献祭则是对这种潜能的一种释放。  
他们通过……血液会被蒸干……代使神的力量……然而灵魂也因逾越之举而受缚，被囚于祭坛之上，每天都要经受魂飞魄散般的痛苦，却永远无法得到死亡的解脱。”  
费里背着背着，泪水忍不住溢满眼眶。  
“就是这样。因为那该死的封印，我们几十年来甚至找不到一个能够带我们到达这里的驱魔师。也不可能帮你解决任何问题。现在，我们希望王耀——这位远方的驱魔师——能够让你安息。”  
“但我不想安息。我想看你们幸福快乐地活着。我现在虽然离不开这间教堂，而且每天都很疼，不过我确实，还有着代使神权的资格。说不定还能保护你们呢。”他无奈地笑笑。  
“谁要你保护啊你这混蛋！”  
那对兄弟啜泣起来。是本来就这么爱哭，还是因为失去了他呢？  
王耀不知道。他上前一步。  
“咳，安东……东什么？很抱歉我发不太准你们西方人的名字……不过，来打个岔。我本以为你只是普通的怨灵化，只能被动消亡，但看你的血脉和现在的状态似乎有所不同。”  
兄弟俩止住哭声。安东尼奥惊愕地抬起头看着王耀。  
“我可以给你两个选择，一是在此解除封锁归于轮回，二是褪去旧灵体进化成新的半灵，不过这样必须寄身于通灵者，比如我……我想问你，你要选择哪一条路呢？”

5.  
三天后，王耀再度开始了自己的流浪，只不过这次又多了个灵魂。  
“呐呐，小耀，不要叫我安东好不好嘛，听着真的好奇怪啊。”  
“哎？有吗？我没感觉到啊？”  
“你看啊，我的名字，‘安’是开头的元音，重音也就是发音的主体事从第二个字开始，要不简称东尼，要不就是叫东尼奥，就算是亚瑟那家伙也都是叫我安东尼……”  
“哎呀——你说这么多太麻烦啦……”  
尽管再怎么发牢骚，耀始终坚持着自己的叫法。  
到后来，安东尼奥自己也觉得，这样的叫法也没什么。  
直到他要与寄身的通灵者王耀一同消散的时刻，他也依然这么觉得。  
“如果没有你这么叫我，我可能会觉得不习惯吧。更何况，本就是你让我多了这长久的旅行啊，一同死去又能怎样呢？”  
但眼下可还没有那么长远的事要预见。  
“我们现在要前往下一个目的地啦。”  
这一天，王耀又一次中止了他的流浪。看着悬赏单，他毫不犹豫地取下它，然后对安东尼奥笑道：  
“看见了吗？这次是雪域的美人呢。”  
前往雪域吗……  
“这次肯定又会赚一笔吧！哈哈，迫不及待了呢……这就出发吧！”  
办好领下任务的手续，准备好必需的物资，他们踏上了又一段旅程。


	4. 纯色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯色。  
> ——这是他们的店名。  
> 等待。  
> ——这是他们的命运。  
> 爱。  
> ——这是他们仅剩的信仰。

（2017/2/27 17:33）

1.  
当我第一次看到这家店铺时，就已经被深深的吸引住了。  
那时我正独自一人在中国旅行。我忘记了自己的身份，被几个自称是我的亲人的中年人赶出了本国。说真的，我的长相应该并没有多恐怖，为什么那么怕我？不过毕竟没有语言障碍，闲着无聊也就这样出来了。  
我走进了这家店。这是一家传统服装店。店面不大，装饰也极简单。店主正在安静地沏茶，他似乎对茶道很有了解。看起来，店主大概只有不到三十岁，他一定是很热爱中国的传统文化吧。  
店主没有上来招待，仅是交代了一句自便。  
我欣赏着店内展示的服装，每一件衣服都是单色的，没有过多的色彩，没有繁复的花纹。  
店内是各种传统服饰，像是汉服、长衫、短打、旗袍、和服……  
咦？和服？  
我又看了看，这才发现店主也是穿着一件和服，墨绿的上衣，棕黑的垮裤，还有一条朴素的围巾。  
似乎是注意到了我的视线，他抬起头对我微笑道：  
“请不要太过惊讶。在下本田菊，来自日本。所以店中并不只是耀……并不只是中国的传统服饰。”  
我对此好奇，便与他攀谈起来，菊也好客地招待我喝茶、聊天。  
“你既然说你不是因为中国有多么好而来此定居，那你为什么还要呆在这里开店？难不成你不喜欢本国的生活？而且听你的口语，应该已经在中国呆了很久吧？”  
“是啊。我觉得家乡比中国更好。但是，家乡并不是中国啊。我在这里开店，是有特殊的原因。”  
“是因为爱人吗？”我问着，菊却笑而不语。  
好吧。我点点头表示了解，然后起身告别。  
临走之时，我看到了一幅画。卷轴画上有着历史的痕迹，限于作画方式，只能看出上面是两个人，一个穿着红色的长衫，另一个穿着和服。两人并肩坐在一起。  
画下是一件崭新的暗红色长衫，用料考究。  
“nini，我爱你啊。你什么时候能再想起我的事呢？”  
走出店门，我远远地听到了他的声音。

2.  
第二天，我发现我似乎把我的手套忘在了那家名为纯色的店里，为此，我又重新回到了那家店。  
菊今天穿着的衣服还是和服，只不过又换成了灰蓝和钢青的颜色。  
“真没想到，我们居然会这么快就重逢。”他看着我，哑然失笑。  
“因为我昨天把手套忘在了这里啊。我在昨天坐着的位置旁边找到了掉在夹缝里的手套。  
身后又有谁的脚步声传来，想必是又一个客人。不过，说真的，这家店太偏僻了，昨天我坐了一下午，却没见到一个我以外的客人来。  
“欢……”菊的话只说了一半，剩下的就只有茶壶跌落在地的碎裂声。  
我起身，门口站着一个穿着长衫的男人，长发随意地束在脑后，正是那已经有一定年份的画作中的男人。想必菊就是画中的另一人了。  
“我本已经做好了见不到你的准备，没想到，我活着回到了这里，而你真的还在等我。”  
“耀君……”菊的声音颤抖着，他飞扑到那个被称作“耀”的人的怀里，死死地抱住了他。  
我悄悄地离开了这家店。  
前往下一个目的地之前，我又再次拜访了这家店。菊很开心地向我介绍他的爱人，名为王耀的中国青年。  
画被人摘掉了，取而代之的是两人的合照。画下的长衫，此时穿在了王耀的身上。  
告别时，两人送给我一条围巾，很长，白色的，看起来就感觉会很暖和。  
耀这么说着，把围巾递给我：“等你回想起自己的一切时，会用得到它。”  
我接过了围巾。但我很清楚地记得，我并没有说过我失忆的事。  
我按照“家人”定下的计划踏上了又一段旅程。

3.  
这次访问的是英国。在伦敦街角，我又看到了一家名为纯色的店。  
本以为会是同样的服装店，但走进去之后，我却意外地发现，这是一家咖啡店。  
店面不大，使用单色来装潢门面。店主站在柜台后，等待客人点单，然后有服务生送过去。  
店里的客人并不多。  
我走到柜台前，随便点了一杯咖啡，然后拿着号码牌找地方坐下。  
那个店主的眉毛好浓……不如说店里的服务人员都是这样。  
没过多久，店主端着一个茶盘走到了我面前。他把咖啡递给我，然后又放下了一块蛋糕。  
“我记得我只要了咖啡。”我疑惑地看着他。  
“没关系，这是赠送的，美丽的女士。不知道你是否愿意与我交谈？我知道你现在正迷茫着。”  
我犹豫一瞬，最终答应了他的请求。  
在他把茶盘送回去之后，他端着一杯红茶坐到了我的对面。  
“亲爱的女士，请允许我自我介绍一下。我叫做亚瑟，全名是亚瑟·柯克兰。如你所见，我在这里开着一家名为纯色的咖啡店。实际上店内的工作人员也都是我的亲人。”  
而我也向他进行了自我介绍。说实话，我并不明白为什么他会找我说话。他看起来大约是二十左右的年纪，而脸上却是与之不符的憔悴。  
“据你所说，你曾经失忆过。那你知道吗？就在十年前，世界上曾经有过一次大危机。未知的原因导致了灾难的爆发。比如各类病症、还有暴雨、地震等自然灾害。为了终止末日的来临，各国派出了勇敢的战士去调查和阻止各种灾难。”  
“没错，我听说过这个故事。世界各国最优秀的人才组成了前所未有的一支队伍。然后拯救了世界。”  
“女士，你也是他们中的一员。”亚瑟说着，眼神中流露出一种哀伤。  
“我？不可能，我什么都不记得。”我惊讶地看着他，试图找出他说谎的证据。  
“不会错的，因为不只是你，我也是那个队伍中的一份子，甚至我的……爱人，和我的一个哥哥也在其中。苏……咳，我是说那个混蛋哥哥，他也和你一样。”亚瑟看着自己的杯子，沉吟道。  
“所以呢？你想说什么？”我询问道。  
亚瑟说：“你的症状和我哥哥一样，大概很快就能恢复原样。现在，我想问你——你记得阿尔吗？或者说，你见过这么一个人吗？”他掏出了口袋里的一张照片，递给我。  
我接过照片，上面是一个帅气的金发男人，有着天空一样碧蓝的眼，戴着眼镜，军装外披着一件飞行夹克。  
“阿尔？”  
“对，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。你记得？”  
“抱歉，我想不起来。”我摇摇头。  
“好吧。”他似乎认命一样，收起了照片。  
我看着他面前一口未动的红茶，问道：“那是你的爱人？”  
“什……才不是！那是……那……”  
“是什么？”我问。  
“好吧……就算是……爱人。”他用细到像蚊子一样的声音说道。  
我喝掉了杯中最后一口咖啡，然后问他：“还有什么事吗？我想我应该走了。”我看向窗外，阴云密布的天空仿佛随时都会下雨。  
“没什么了。不过，如果你再看到有名为纯色的店，可以去店里看看。那大多都是同伴的店。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
离开的时候，我隐约听到了一声呢喃。  
“也是，如果记起了我的事情，那个自大的小鬼应该会来找我的。”

4.  
我没有再去探访那家店，而是很快就离开了英国。  
下一个目的地是荷兰。  
不出意料，我看到了“纯色”。只不过又换了一个经营内容。这次的纯色是花坊。我差不多已经猜到了，我对那些赶我出来旅行的人有很重要的意义，他们安排我来这些地方找回自己的记忆。  
“欢迎光临！”一个可爱的短发女人向我打招呼。“你要看点什么？”  
柜台边另一个高大的男人则是伸手组织了女人的招待。  
短暂交流过后，我得知，亚瑟已经把我在旅行的事情告诉了很多人，他们都是过去的队友。  
“我是霍兰德，荷兰人。这是我的恋人贝露琪，比利时人，她也像你一样失去了记忆，不过状况要好一些。我们两个也都是同队的队员，虽然分组不同，不过因为队伍中女成员很少，你和贝露琪的关系还不错。”  
纯色花坊，店内仍旧是由各种简单的色块拼接装饰，不过绽放的花朵让这里变得华丽起来。  
“来尝尝华夫饼吧！是我亲手做的！”贝露琪拿出了一盘华夫饼。我尝了尝，味道比我曾经在亚瑟的店里吃过的华夫饼更好吃，至于亚瑟亲手做的糕点……嗯，还是算了。那种东西怎么能吃呢。  
咦？我应该没看见过亚瑟亲手制作糕点啊？但是刚刚脑袋里确实浮现出了一团黑乎乎的制作失败的食物。  
看见我愣了半晌，霍兰德问道：“喂，你是不是想起了什么？你想到什么了？”  
我看着有些急切的霍兰德，轻声答道：“没什么，我只是突然想起了亚瑟那制作失败的司康饼。别的什么都……”正想说什么都没想起来，我脑海中突然又闪过了一个模糊的人影，和亚瑟对坐在一张会议圆桌前，而我站在另一侧。  
然后又是另一个画面，四个正在吵闹的人，其中一个是亚瑟，另一个是阿尔，还有一个同样是绿瞳的人。剩下的那人却只能记起一个模糊的轮廓，依稀注意到他是绿色的眼睛。亚瑟似乎醉了，和阿尔打闹着，看起来很像小孩子耍脾气。另外的两个绿瞳的青年则并肩坐在篝火旁，是在包扎伤口？还是单纯的在闲聊着什么？  
我头一晕，坐到了地上。两人关心地凑过来。  
“我好像看到了什么人……”  
贝露琪喂我喝了些水，然后问：“你感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了。”我不断回忆着那几个陌生的身影，搜寻着有关他们的信息，却什么都想不起来。“可是我只想起了那几个人的样貌。”  
“我去拿相册！”霍兰德转身跑开。  
很快相册就被拿来了。相册很厚，里面有着那时的战友们的信息。  
第一张是全员的合照，大家都穿着旧式军装。我搜寻着熟悉的身影，然后指了指其中一个身影，“有这个人。”  
“啊，是罗维诺！”贝露琪轻叫道。看来她记得的比我要多很多。  
我又找了一下，却找不出其他的任何人。  
“还有一个人，和那个罗维诺都是绿眼睛，军装是浅棕还是什么别的颜色。”  
“那大概就是安东尼奥了。”霍兰德说，“还有谁吗？”  
“还有亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德。以及一个完全记不清楚的人。”  
“唉……说起来，都十年过去了啊。距离最后一次行动也已经过了两年了，唯独这两个人，完全没有再出现过……”贝露琪叹息着。  
“……怎么了？”我疑惑道。  
“安东尼奥和罗维诺，他们两个失踪了，而且世界各国都派队伍寻找过，但直到现在都……他们会不会是死了？”贝露琪说着，眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
“忘了吗？他们两个失踪了，但可以确定的是他们没死。”霍兰德揉了揉贝露琪的头发。  
“你们两个忘记了我们的身份，但我还没有。我很确定，他们还活着。”  
又闲聊了片刻，我离开了纯色花坊。  
我想记起那些人。  
不知为何，我总觉得忘记了很重要的事。

5.  
我通过莱茵河进入了德国。  
在岸边的某个小镇，我捡到了一个男人。  
阿尔弗雷德。同队的那个伙伴。据他所说，他也是被赶出本国旅游的。  
但他什么都想不起来，像我一样。我问他要不要去英国看看他的爱人，他摇摇头说想要去找回记忆。  
“身为hero，怎么能让爱人看见这么令人担心的自己呢？”  
我们一起走到了柏林。想要找回记忆的我们到了之后就立刻开始寻找纯色的所在。  
我们找到了一家教堂。  
“纯色……圣殿？”阿尔茫然地用英语的拼读方法念着德语。  
“大概就是这里吧。”我说。  
“但是——这个地方——完全不像啊！我可不认同这个地方是“纯色”的说法！”  
“那我自己进去。”说着，我便想走进去，阿尔却拦住了我。  
正在我们马上就要吵起来时，教堂内走出了一个人。  
“ve～你们怎么一起来了啊？而且看着好像要打起来一样。”棕发金瞳的红衣主教捧着圣书看着我们两个。  
话音刚落，然后他后知后觉地注意到我们疑惑的眼神，解释道：“啊！那个，我是你们的战友哦，这里就是纯色。我是费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，北意大利。”  
原来这是来自北意大利的战友。不过那个“北意大利”的说法好熟悉啊，而且有种说不出的奇怪感觉。  
“南意大利……”阿尔似乎想起了其他的什么，这么说着。  
“啊！哥哥是南意大利！”  
这说法不对吧？一般不是应该说“哥哥是南意大利人”吗？  
“不过哥哥他已经失踪很久了，还没有找到呢。”费里失落地摇摇头，似乎是想把伤感丢出脑袋。  
“费里，怎么了？”一个低沉的声音在门内响起。  
“啊，对了，路德，基尔！快来！阿尔和娜塔莎来了！就是阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莉娅！”  
“笨蛋！娜塔莎还没有想起自己的名字，你这样——”声音逐渐变得渺远。  
啊，原来我叫做娜塔莉娅吗？我恍惚中感到一阵眩晕，然后摔倒在地。  
再然后，黑暗降临。  
我后来似乎是做了个梦，我梦见了无数绽开的鲜花，许多种花不分季节与生长环境，一同开在雪地里。  
雏菊、石榴花、郁金香……  
香根鸢尾、铃兰、山野玫瑰、叶樱……  
总感觉这好像并不只是一个梦。我似乎看到过这样的地方。  
“哈，怎么可能。”我否决了自己的想法。现实中不可能有这样的地方，植物不会背离它们生长的法则。  
不过我觉得这里缺了什么。  
我开始在这里搜寻起来，试着找出缺少的东西。然后我失败了，它们令我眼花缭乱。  
我抬起头重重地叹了一口气。  
阳光温暖而刺眼。  
对了——是向日葵——这里没有向日葵。  
为什么会没有向日葵？  
很多花这里都没有，我又为什么会单单想起这个？  
恍惚间似乎有什么人在眼前，他对我伸出手。我似乎和他很熟悉，但此刻我只记得那个模糊的影子。  
啊，看不见。到底是谁呢？到底是谁在那个地方？那个沾了血的影子……  
但是，他让我安心。他的身上有种让人心安的力量。  
“别怕，会没事的……娜塔莎，会没事的。”  
脑海中终于回想起了那人的声音。  
“放心吧，我们不会死，我比那么多人都要强，我们不会被永远囚禁……”  
是谁？到底是谁？！  
快点想起来！不然很快又要忘记……  
不然的话我又要再等下去……  
“哥……哥……”那个模糊的影子终于不再模糊，我终于能够想得起他的样子了……  
可是……哥哥是谁呢？  
我睁开了眼睛。此时的我被人放在一张大床上。  
“啊，你醒了！”红眸的男人惊喜地叫出声来，他身后不远处的金发的高大男人听到后也停止了对费里西安诺的训斥。  
“基尔伯特？你怎么会在这里？”我问那个红眸的男人。我记得他的名字：基尔伯特。不过此外便一无所知。  
“我在这里照看阿西和小费里。他们两个一个失忆，一个重病未愈，还需要帮忙。”  
“你是说路德也在？”我问。  
“你不是已经看见他了？”基尔错愕地反问。  
我看着他们三人，第一次感到了失去过去的记忆有多么可怕。  
“可能是想起来得太早了……所以一时间记不清楚吧。”我记忆中并不是路德的男人开口说道。虽然我认为他是另一个人，但是这里其他的两个人都已经介绍过自己的身份。也就是说，只有他可能是路德。  
我缓缓扶住额头，躺在床上陷入了进退两难的境地。无论是回家还是去找哥哥，在现在的状态下显然都行不通，记忆远未恢复，身体似乎也有些不对劲。


	5. 一段对话

（2017/8/2 00:16）

安东尼奥&安德烈

“你怎么总这么冲动啊！都说了多少遍……  
“我一点也不觉得。你知道的，喜欢挑战是我们血脉里留有的本能。  
“……是吗。我倒不那么觉得。  
不过那种感觉真的很不错。  
比如说出航的那种激动，和别人对战的自傲，再像是作为斗牛士和公牛较量的时候……  
“看吧。所以说一怒之下把弗拉从舞台上拖下来然后直接带回去干了个爽这种事很正常。虽然真的被受惊的弗拉打得很疼（揉脸）  
“……安德烈你这个变态。  
“粘人的恋童癖给我闭嘴。  
“我才不是恋童癖啊！只是因为是罗维所以才……  
“别狡辩了，我怎么可能不知道你是怎么想的。而且……  
我知道你正羡慕我（笑）  
抛去伤还有卢西安诺的追杀，这趟真的挺值的。  
弗拉比平时诱人，而且敏感，在床上比以往都要浪。别告诉我你不想试试这种感觉。  
“……要是我这么对罗维。恐怕一个月都不能再碰他了（哭丧脸）  
“（默默给常色点蜡）


	6. 【亲子分】共生

（2017/8/8 21:17）

cp向独立番外   
亲子分

罗维诺和安东尼奥来自于西方，这是众所周知的事实。  
然而，还有另一个几乎没人知道的事实——安东尼奥和罗维诺有着婚约。  
没错，他们两个，两个男人之间有着婚约。  
“这都是那些该死的老混蛋们的错。”罗维诺一脸不爽地说。  
而安东尼奥则是挂在罗维诺的背后一脸幸福地微笑着。  
这其实是个很糟糕的事情。它的发生有些巧合，但又让人啼笑皆非。  
十七年前的一个傍晚，两个新生命在瓦尔加斯家族诞生了。随着婴儿的啼哭，整个瓦尔加斯家族都陷入了沉寂。  
早在产前，瓦尔加斯夫人就已经做过检测，她腹中是两个女孩。然而现在他们眼睁睁地看见，原本已经确定了是个可爱的大小姐的孩子变成了男的。  
同时，分家的表亲传来消息，他们家的双胞胎变成了两个女孩。  
按理来说从女孩子变成男孩子也没什么，毕竟瓦尔加斯家族下一辈里还没有任何一个继承人。不过问题就在于，瓦尔加斯家族前不久刚和费尔南德斯家族定下一桩婚约，约定把先出生的“本家的长女”许配给他们家族里刚刚出生的次子。  
而且这次的婚约不容有失——目前家族里遇到了些困难。夫妻两个抱着刚出生不久的小孩子去拜见了家里在国外四处折腾的老爷子。在经历了拔胡子、拔头发、拔牙、戳眼睛、打脸等一系列折磨之后，老爷子毫不犹豫地决定把自己的长孙——罗维诺·瓦尔加斯——嫁出去。  
夫妻俩也只好听从吩咐，把费里西安诺留在他爷爷那里，然后给罗维诺换上了裙袍。  
以至于六年后，小小的罗维诺（女装）捧着脸郁闷地凝视着下落的夕阳，默默想道：啊，好心塞。  
然后伸手接过像跟班一样跟在罗维诺身后、已经两年没回西班牙了的未婚夫安东尼奥手中新鲜的番茄，狠狠咬了一口。  
罗维诺八岁那年老爷子仙逝以后，他和费里西安诺的交集也断了。家族的继承权被爷爷决定留给他们天才的弟弟、本家的末子卢西安诺，两人则是被分别送离意大利。  
原本经常见面的两人，弟弟去了中国，美其名曰代表家族向势力范围外发展；哥哥被送到了西班牙，和他的未婚夫住在一起。而罗维诺到了西班牙才知道，他的未婚夫也被坑得不浅。  
费尔南德斯家族的继承权已经交给了大安东尼奥两岁的表哥佩德罗，而家族嫡系的安东尼奥最初就只是个弃子。他们家族内部早就知道罗维诺并不是女孩，只是为了联姻才一直没有拆穿。  
两个灰暗的角落都同样让他们窒息。安东尼奥和罗维诺在夹缝中依偎着温暖彼此。  
十一岁的某个夏夜，安东尼奥突然闯进了罗维诺的房间，拉起睡眼朦胧的罗维诺跑出了家族。两人跌跌撞撞地避开所有人的视线跑到郊外，然后进入一间废弃的教堂。  
“喂，混蛋，你带我来这里干什么？”罗维诺的语气很不好。他一路上已经问了许多次相似的问题。  
安东尼奥则是突然抱住他，然后开始在他的身上啮咬，直到罗维诺的颈间流出鲜血，安东尼奥自己也被罗维诺打疼。  
安东尼奥依然紧扣着罗维诺的腰际。注视着阴影中罗维诺的脸，他吻上了少年的唇瓣。  
罗维诺这一次被吻到缺氧。  
“罗维，以往我总是说，‘¡Me encantas!*’，这一次，我想说……”安东尼奥看着罗维诺惊讶的表情，对他说：“Te quiero.”  
第二天回到家族之后，安东尼奥很快就办好了一切手续然后转到了费里所在的学校。直到现在，两人实际上早就不只是“有婚约”这么简单的关系了。  
“喂，安东尼奥！”  
“怎么了？”  
“你还问？！这都已经正式放寒假了，你怎么还不收拾行李？你忘了要回西班牙领证吗？”  
“那个又不着急，反正我们都在一起这么久了。”  
“怎么可能不着急啊！不领证我怎么去申诉你家暴！”  
“家暴？”  
“我……昨天之后到现在还在腰疼。”

———End———

*1:西语：我超喜欢你！可以指爱情也可以指关系好。


	7. 骨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们所爱着的人们，在二次元中，是国家的化身；到了三次元，他们便成了脚下支撑着我们的土地。
> 
> 西 露 中

（2017/9/16 23:48）

白昼之中，晴空之下，被太阳眷顾的土地在那里静默着。  
他远远眺望着海的另一端，海外有着另外的世界。  
他温柔地支撑着自己的子民，与自己的亲友相互依偎着，共同经历着风雨冰霜。  
这里是被太阳眷顾的国度。他由阳光和炽焰凝聚而成。他在这里，坚忍而又热情。

冰封之境，风雪之下，被严寒笼罩的土地在那里静默着。  
他久久地注视着南方那些温暖的地方，温暖之处有着他的朋友们。  
他在那里看着向日葵的破土、生长、开花、结实……抱守着自己的孤寂和宁静。  
这里是被寒冷占领的世界。阳光不愿来到这片土地，但他并不畏惧黑夜和寒冷。他在这里，孤独而又美丽。

君临之地，阴影之下，无数次染血的土地在这里静默着。  
他默默地站在这里。他拥有着千里沃野，有着森林山川，在山林城镇中有着他重要的家人。  
他曾被战火洗礼，他曾被子民的鲜血沐浴。他曾成为世界的中心，也曾被人毫无敬意地践踏。  
这里是光芒沉睡着的土地。这里的阴影仍旧不肯退却，但他本身就是光芒。他在这里，倔强而又骄傲。


	8. 【西伊双】葬礼

（2017/10/26 17:13）

By：Whies/Resplandor

CP：伊双子（伪），亲子分，Pastina

全文2640字。

“哥哥——”费里西安诺向前伸手，罗维诺露出一个安心的笑容。  
视野中飞速倒退的事物都比不过双眼聚焦处的那片触目惊心的血红。  
白色的雏菊停靠在他的哥哥罗维诺的面容之下。  
——费里西安诺做了个这样的噩梦。

“该死！怎么又这么快就来不及了！快起床了混蛋弟弟！”罗维诺熟悉的声音在他的耳边响起。  
费里西安诺睁开眼睛，罗维诺正挣扎着从床上爬起来。  
“唔啊——我知道了哥哥！”费里西安诺也飞快地从床上爬起来。  
极速的清理之后，罗维诺七手八脚地穿好衣服拿上两人的书包就往楼下跑，费里西安诺追上他的时候也没忘了带上两人的早餐。  
然后就是一天的课程。  
十六岁的两个少年形影不离。他们的性格截然相反，而他们本身则是相依为命。

费里西安诺爱着自己的哥哥。因为他忘不了自己哭泣时永远存在的那份温暖。  
那年的他们才刚刚长到父亲的胸口那么高。那时在商场里，费里西安诺被人拐骗，跟着可疑的家伙离开正与人讨价还价的父母身边，而罗维诺咬牙跟了上去。  
两个人一起被绑到了车上。罗维诺抓紧费里西安诺的手。  
“呐，听好了笨蛋弟弟，我在这里，所以……不许哭！等一下我叫你跑的时候你就快跑。”  
罗维诺偷偷用随身携带的刀片划破了两人的绳子。作为一个令人头疼的问题学生，罗维诺那时正好对偷窃很感兴趣。  
然后罗维诺去和那三个人扭打在一起，费里西安诺趁机逃回到父母身边。等犯人被绳之以法，罗维诺已经被打得满身青紫。

看着手里的成绩单，费里西安诺兴奋地叫嚷：“哥哥快看快看！我这次又是第一！哥哥你呢？”  
罗维诺把手里的成绩单折成纸飞机丢出去，粗制滥造的纸飞机晃晃悠悠没飞多远就落进了灌木丛。  
“反正考得不好就是了。我都懒得看了。”  
“ve……但是乱扔垃圾是不对的。”  
“我、我知道啊！混蛋费里西安诺！”罗维诺的脸红了起来。  
“哥哥……”费里西安诺说。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。只是想这样念一念。”  
费里西安诺微笑着，他抱住自己的哥哥。  
和自己别无二致的精致面容，漂亮的金绿交织的眼眸，浅红的唇似乎永远都吝惜着笑容。  
“哥哥……”  
“嗯？”罗维诺扭头，被费里西安诺吻个正着。罗维诺先是一惊，然后张开嘴唇把主动权抢到自己手里。

黑压压的人群围住了费里西安诺。  
“啧……”罗维诺抓紧费里西安诺的手。  
费里西安诺莫名地安心。  
“这些家伙看来是不长记性。”罗维诺很久之前就教训过这些想要对他们兄弟两个出手的小混混，本来已经安生了两年，没想到这群人又聚了起来。  
“诶？难不成你们这么一群人是在围攻这可怜的孩子？”  
费里西安诺和罗维诺紧张地扭头看去，身后是死胡同，而背后那面墙上不知何时站了一个人。  
那人轻巧地从墙上跳下。  
“你好，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，我是比你们大一届的安东尼奥，相信你早就知道我的名字和战绩了。”那人阳光地笑着，手上却毫不留情地一拳打晕了离他最近的对手。  
三个人在这一天结识。

费里西安诺和罗维诺的生日很快就到了。  
父母和爷爷给费里西安诺订做了美味的巧克力蛋糕，蛋糕上用糖浆写着，祝费里十七岁生日快乐。  
而罗维诺什么都没有。过去往往还会有祝福，蛋糕也会有他的一份。  
费里西安诺默许了罗维诺的选择，他退后两步。  
罗维诺把蛋糕摔在地上。然后他跑出了家门，费里西安诺沉默着紧随其后。  
他们缩到小巷里，阴暗的角落里有虫子蠕动着爬离。  
“诶？怎么……”安东尼奥站在他们两个面前，“你……不，你们为什么要坐在我家门口？”  
安东尼奥抱住他们。  
他们在安东尼奥的怀里颤抖。  
之后的那些都不可预料。他们三人坐在一起聊天，费里西安诺哭诉着罗维诺的痛苦，罗维诺说着费里西安诺的不易，而安东尼奥给他们安慰。然后三个人一起喝酒到烂醉，在暧昧的夜晚缠绵。  
直到第二天，他们才清楚地意识到昨天晚上发生了什么。他们两个人居然在同一天、同一个地点同时被同一个人睡了。  
罗维诺的头槌恶狠狠地撞着安东尼奥的胸口，安东尼奥宠溺地在他的发梢落下细吻。费里西安诺顺势抱住安东尼奥，安东尼奥替他抹去眼角的泪水。  
然后，他们搬出了瓦尔加斯家。

“喂，混蛋，你喜欢我更多还是喜欢我弟弟更多？”罗维诺啃咬着手里的番茄。  
“为什么这么问？”安东尼奥反问。  
“因为我和哥哥都很好奇。”费里西安诺舔着罗维诺指缝间悄悄藏匿住的番茄汁。  
“实际上你们两个我都很喜欢。”安东尼奥说着，在两人的嘴角轻吻。费里西安诺笑嘻嘻地红着脸接受，罗维诺则在被吻之后炸毛，手里的番茄在安东尼奥的脸上被碾烂。

他们成长得很快。  
安东尼奥成为了有名的歌手，费里西安诺也成了一个出色的设计师，罗维诺在投资理财方面也展现出了惊人的天赋。  
两兄弟二十二岁时，安东尼奥向他们求了婚。  
费里西安诺顺从地伸出左手让安东尼奥戴上戒指，而罗维诺却别扭地把左手藏到身后，伸出右手去打安东尼奥的脸。安东尼奥没让他打中，反而趁机把戒指套上罗维诺右手的无名指。  
“罗维你不让我套左手，那就只好用右手将就啦。”  
罗维诺抬腿就在单膝跪地的安东尼奥腿上来了一脚。费里西安诺痴痴地笑着看自己最爱的也是最爱自己的两个男人打闹。

婚后的生活一如往常，三个人依旧过着轻松的生活。  
一天晚上，安东尼奥翻出了两兄弟的旧物。他看着其中的一本相册，无论说什么也要看看。  
那相册里全部都是罗维诺和费里西安诺。  
从出生一直到成年。  
刚刚出生的他们小小的，皱巴巴的脸怎么也看不出现在的俊模样。  
一岁时的他们摇摇晃晃地学步，幼嫩的样子让人怜爱。  
三岁时的他们粘在一起，睡着时，他们紧紧地抱在一起。  
六岁时的他们已经依稀可以看到现在的气质。  
然后……  
十六岁，罗维诺的身影从照片里消失了。之后的照片里只剩下费里西安诺一个人：被记录下的有时是温柔的笑脸，有时是似乎死也不会笑出来的别扭脸。  
安东尼奥当然知道这是为什么。他早就知道在这对可怜的兄弟身上发生了什么。  
罗维诺他早在十六岁时，就已经为了救费里西安诺而逝世了。费里西安诺不知道，罗维诺生前其实早就与安东尼奥相熟，而安东尼奥也亲自参加了罗维诺的葬礼。  
那场葬礼是费里西安诺、罗维诺和安东尼奥三人真正的、唯一的共处的时刻。  
费里西安诺确实在做梦，只是那个梦让他不愿醒来。梦中的才是三个人的幸福，现实中只有支离破碎的心。  
现实中再也不会出现那个人。费里西安诺用自己的幻想填补了那个存在的空白。  
安东尼奥合上相册。  
他抱住整理着衣物的费里西安诺。  
“小费里，我爱你。”安东尼奥把头埋在费里西安诺颈窝。  
最开始只是因为费里西安诺与罗维诺有几分相似，后来，他却发现了费里西安诺为自己编织的梦境。最开始只不过是替代品，后来只剩下了心疼，到最后，他自己也沉入了这个虚幻的梦境。  
“混蛋！那我呢？！”费里西安诺别扭地撅起嘴，双胞胎的优势让他连罗维诺的声线都能完美模仿。  
“好好好，对不起啦，我也爱罗维。”安东尼奥宠溺地抱紧费里西安诺瘦弱的身躯。  
费里西安诺幸福地回抱住安东尼奥，双手的无名指上各有一枚婚戒。

——End——


	9. Chapter 9

（2018/2/25 17:53）

小时候呆在老家时，尚且年幼的罗维诺很讨厌柠檬。柠檬看起来皱巴巴的，果肉又酸又涩，一尝到那种味道，他的小脸就会皱成一团。  
所以当他在亲戚家的乡村庭院里看见有个比他稍大的孩子正捧着未成熟的柠檬啃时，他恶意地猜测对方的脑袋里装了什么。他无法理解，为什么有人能直接吃下那种东西？  
“嘿！”那个孩子带着满脸柠檬汁露出灿烂的笑脸，他冲着罗维诺打招呼。罗维诺因为看他站在那里太久了。  
“你要吃吗？”他把手里啃了一半的柠檬递向罗维诺，橄榄绿的眼里闪动着泪光——被酸得。  
罗维诺忍不住后退一步。虽然不想承认，但这家伙莫名其妙地让他感到害怕。明明他的脸上挂着蠢爆了的笑，声音也很柔和，让人放松。  
“抱歉，突然出现在您的家里。但是我无处可去，而且真的很饿……我只吃了一个柠檬——您和您的家人大概不喜欢柠檬，哪怕是熟了的果子也没摘。虽然很抱歉，但我暂时无法支付这个柠檬的钱。我以后会补偿您的。”  
说着，那个孩子飞快地翻过院墙逃远了。罗维诺后来从家人口中得知，那是个疯疯癫癫的孩子，没人知道他从哪来，只是不停地以“借”为托辞偷走别人家的东西。邻村的孩子曾告诉大人们，那个孩子叫做安东尼奥。  
哦，安东尼奥。一个小傻子。  
罗维诺随意地给他下了定义，却并没有过多地在意那个孩子。  
而数年之后的这一幕却足够让他回想起一切——  
在大城市上学的罗维诺被他前不久惹上的小混混带人堵住，而上帝似乎听到了他的祈祷，让一个背生双翼的天使降临在他的面前。  
“哈，终于找到了！”逆光的身影这么说，翅膀在风中轻轻拍打。  
他走近之后，罗维才发现他背后的并不是翅膀，仅仅是长风衣掀起的衣角。  
那人有着一双橄榄绿的眸子，“需要我做什么吗？”  
“你是谁？”  
“安东尼奥。你需要我做什么吗？嗯……等等。稍等一下，马上就好。”他似乎这才注意到围住他们的那群人。  
不到一分钟，地上躺倒了一群人，而安东尼奥则是抱住罗维，蹭了蹭他的脸，“呐呐，想好了吗？没想好也没关系，你是最后一个需要报恩的人，我可以一直等下去，等到你想好需要我做什么为止。”  
要让他做什么呢？  
罗维诺花了好几个小时才理清这一切，而这之后，罗维诺并没有更多的想法——除了想把这个莫名其妙跟他进了家门的家伙赶出去。  
“喂，混蛋！”罗维诺冲着那个理所当然地只穿着内裤躺在他的沙发上的家伙喊了一声。  
“我不叫混蛋，我亲爱的小罗维诺。我叫做安东尼奥。”  
“好、好。”罗维诺有些厌恶地应着，“那好，安东尼奥先生，请你立刻、马上，离开我的沙发。虽然我很感谢你的出手相助，但这并不代表你可以在未经允许的情况下脱光衣服并且占领我的沙发。照你所说，你帮了我，那么柠檬的旧账就已经还清了。”  
“欸～才不。其实我想要以身相许来着。话说我其实也没脱光啊。还是说你想要看我脱光呢～”安东尼奥趴在罗维诺的沙发上，两条光裸的没有一丝赘肉的大长腿就那么在罗维诺眼前晃啊晃的。  
回答安东尼奥的是糊了他一脸的自己的衣服。  
“我拒绝一个男人以身相许所以你赶快给我滚。”句子以惊人的速度从罗维诺的口中飞出。  
“那换个说法，如果我是女人你就能接受了？”安东尼奥披好衣服坐起来，澄澈的橄榄绿的眼眸毫不避讳地直视罗维诺金绿色的双眼。  
“没错，所以你别对我抱有任何幻想。”罗维诺被安东尼奥盯着看得发毛。  
“好吧……我是个女人。”安东尼奥笑着说。  
“我在很认真地拒绝你。”  
“我也很认真地在向你说明。”安东尼奥打开自己外套里侧的口袋。  
“等等你要干什么？”罗维诺惊恐地叫着，只见安东尼奥从自己的衣服里翻出一个小小的证件。  
“我只是把我的身份证拿给你看啊，罗维你才是，想到了什么啊。”  
罗维诺半信半疑地接过安东尼奥递过来的证件，“编号ES A0011，天使长安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多……”  
“我是天使，所以可以满足你一个愿望！如果你想要的话，以后我们可以一直保持着一个人是女性的状态——”  
“别骗人了！这怎么可能啊！”  
“诶——罗维不信吗？那我来让你体会一下吧！”安东尼奥摊开手掌，轻轻挥动自己的手臂，星星点点的光芒从他的手上飞到罗维诺身上。  
“来吧！这就是最棒的时刻！”安东尼奥打了个响指。  
罗维诺忍不住抖了抖。咦？这家伙也没有变成女人啊……果然是骗子！  
“哈哈哈你这笨蛋还想……”罗维诺突然住嘴。自己的声音怎么……?  
罗维诺向下看去，一眼就注意到了胸前多出的两团软肉。惊恐的他扯开自己的裤子，应该有的某样东西不见了。  
“唔啊——好可爱！”安东尼奥把罗维诺（女）抱在怀里。  
“罗维你看，现在我可以以身相许了！”安东尼奥兴奋不已。  
“去你的！老子不当女人！要当也应该是你当！”  
“诶……好吧。”安东尼奥有些失落地把罗维诺复原，光芒闪过，他（她）的身材发生变化；脸变得更加秀气、柔和，腰也细了，肌肉变薄了，尤其胸前诱惑的巨乳，那几乎要从把衣服涨裂。  
“好了，现在我们总可以……”  
“不、不行！你你你……总之不行！”罗维诺没想到对方居然这么粗神经。  
安东尼奥（女）似乎有些不悦，将他推倒欺身压上，炙热的呼吸喷洒在罗维诺的颈间，令他一阵颤抖。  
“既然你不想这样，直接硬来也没什么。”  
“拒绝也没关系，我会做到你没力气拒绝的。”  
罗维诺一脸卧槽。

问：过去偷了我家柠檬的穷小子现在成了天使还要以身相许我该怎么办？  
答：放弃挣扎乖乖从他了吧。


	10. Chapter 10

（2018/6/1/22:02）

亲子分（西罗马）：

“嘶……喂混蛋，我后面疼，给我出来！”  
“诶诶诶？不会吧！我真的很小心了！为什么还……那，那要不先不做了？”  
“确实。好像坏了，暂时不能用了……你怕疼吗？”  
“当然不怕！我只怕你疼……诶？罗维你为什么要把我按倒？”  
“所以说啊。这次换成我干你吧。”  
“哈哈哈，罗维开玩笑的样子也很可爱啊。”

伊双子（南北伊）

“好疼啊哥哥！不要了！我不要了！”  
“吵死了！……我停下了。你、你没事吧？”  
“ve……没事了……哥哥那里太大了，每次一进来就好疼。”  
“吵死了！笨蛋弟弟，明明是你自己每次做都太紧张的错！”  
“那下次就换不紧张的哥哥做受吧？”  
“梦话留到梦里说。”

伊比利亚（葡西）：

“混蛋、唔……停下！我疼！”  
“疼吗？疼就疼吧。”  
“哈…裂了……要裂了！啊……疼！呜…给我停…嗯……停下……肯定出血了……混蛋……操……”  
“可是你叫起来很爽的样子。”  
“啊——不、太多了……那里——”  
“没出血。我用手机拍下来你自己看。”  
“呜……下次绝对要让你在下面，尝尝被人横冲直撞的滋味……”  
“你上次也是这么说的。”

味音痴（米英）：

“亚蒂，你的表情好扭曲啊……怎么了？”  
“没……没怎么。嘶……”  
“是不是我弄疼你了？”  
“才没有！这么一点点痛……跟以前战场上的伤比起来差远了！”  
“好啦，亚蒂。这种时候不逞强也可以哦，没有人会嘲笑你的。”  
“……好吧，稍稍，是有一点疼……不过已经没关系了。”  
“果然还是疼吗！呜啊……果然我技术超差……要不下次试试骑乘位？负担会小一点。”  
“我还以为你要让我做攻。”

浪漫组（子分法）：  
“疼疼疼！小罗维轻一点嘛，哥哥好疼……”  
“切，别骗我了，我的动作已经很轻了。”  
“——疼疼疼！等等，真的疼！哥哥的后面要裂了！”  
“喂真的假的。不是吧……那我再慢一点？”  
“小罗维你去找东尼儿学习一下吧？或者哥哥我也可以教你……啊，要不下次换我在上？”  
“我拒绝。”

芋兄弟（普独）：  
“west你身体绷得太紧了。是觉得疼吗？”  
“……稍稍有一点。不过没关系的，这点疼算不了什么。”  
“你疼的话我尽量轻一点。”  
“所以说没关系……呜……每次只有最开始有一点。”  
“要不下次我在下面吧？”  
“没关系。真的不疼。而且不是哥哥你坚持要在上面吗？”  
“那种事都无所谓啦！我只是喜欢在上面，比起这个，west你的感受更重要。”  
“……其实我喜欢你在上时的表情。”

蔬菜组（普西普）  
“哈啊啊——好痛！啊——不要、不行了……”  
“咬着不放的是你吧？”  
“啊啊啊——”  
“又到了啊。东尼儿你是不是太敏感了？”  
“我们做太多了。后面好痛！”  
“比不过你上次压着我那回。我后面出血了。”  
“所以亲分我没有抱怨嘛。”


	11. Chapter 11

（7/15/12:07）

安德烈感觉到头疼。  
不是普通的头疼，就像是被子弹贯穿了头颅，从太阳穴，烧灼、尖锐的痛、想流出却卡在眼里的泪水。  
安德烈知道这是他承接安东尼奥这一次的“阴影”的代价。  
安东尼奥是光辉，而安东尼奥的阴影由他的复制品——安德烈来承受。  
“喂，你……真的还要再继续下去吗？”白衣白发的他这样问着。  
“当然。”黑衣黑发的他这样回答，“不然还能怎么样？你如果真的想要拒绝，我又怎么可能变成这样。说到底，你不也知道，从碑文诞生的人偶——我们——只能去承接他们的一切负面吗？”  
“对吧，过去的我。”  
那个温柔的、温和的过去的安德烈笑笑，不知不觉地消失，如鬼魂。安德烈知道那个白色的不受污染的过去的自己，不是鬼魂。  
那只是个噩梦。


	12. 【日光组】追随

（2018/7/15/12:36）

他们两个从小就是一起长大的。

边境的小城，毫无意义的空泛的歌声。  
年幼的菊注意到了一个唱诗班的孩子。  
孩子也用那对宝石一样的紫罗兰色的眼睛看着他。清澈的眼睛对视着。  
“抱歉，请原谅我的无礼。”菊匆忙地鞠躬，然后逃开。  
身体并不那么强壮的菊从来没跑过这么快，他感觉到空气似乎都划伤了他的喉管。我一定已经把他甩远了。菊这样想。  
然而捉住他的衣角、让他停下来的，不是那个紫眼睛的孩子又是谁呢？  
“我没有怪你的意思啊，”他说，“你为什么要躲着万尼亚呢？”  
“对不起……我只是……对不起！”菊有些慌了。  
“不需要道歉哦，但是可以告诉我你的名字吗？我叫伊万。我想要和你做朋友呢。我以前也试着和别人交朋友，可是他们都觉得我长得太高了，讨厌我。镇上的人，除了神父大人，都讨厌我。”  
“我，我叫做本田菊，是新来到这个小镇的。”同情让菊放松下来，他抓住了伊万的手，“那今后我们就是朋友了！”  
——他们在那一天相遇了，成为了朋友。

十二岁的伊万戳了戳坐在自己前面的菊的后背。  
正专心致志地听讲的菊一激灵站了起来。  
“有什么事吗，本田同学？”  
“不，抱歉，老师，我只是感觉课本里的奥列格先生很了不起……忍不住觉得自己也到了战场上光荣地战斗着，然后就忍不住……我会好好听讲的！”  
老师向他投来赞许的目光：“好孩子，我敢保证你会成为一个了不起的人，就凭你的这份心！将这世界上的苦难终结的战士们的名字中，必然有你的一个！请坐。这篇文章在这里的描写实际上……”  
菊悄悄松了口气，坐回了座位。  
没有多久就放了学，伊万和菊并肩往家走。菊住在教堂边上，而身为孤儿伊万就住在教堂，和神父住在一起。  
“菊，你对战争，真的是那么想的吗？”伊万突然开口了。他侧过脸看着比自己矮了一头的菊，认真地问。  
“当然不。我痛恨战争。奥列格先生是了不起的战士，但是我不想成为那样的人，因为我讨厌战场。”  
“为什么？班上的大部分同学都恨不得能够立刻成为将军，然后扬名天下。”  
“因为我的爷爷就在八年前的战争中去世。”菊咬咬下唇，“我讨厌战争，否则我也不需要背井离乡跟着父母来到这里。我本来可以继续和朋友们在家乡享受新年和烟火大会。”  
“你的家是南方那个温暖的国度吗？”  
“不，我的家乡要向东南走，跨过那片海才是我的家乡。这儿的南面是另一个国度——而我不希望那里也被称为日本国。”  
“也是因为战争？”  
“不，是因为痛苦。你应该听说了吧，八年前结束的战争里，德国人带来那么多人的痛苦就是因为他们希望有更多地方属于德国。我不希望这样的痛苦在东亚蔓延，因为我自己就因为这样的原因很痛苦。虽然我什么都做不到，但是看远一点、看清楚一点，总可以在未来过得更好一点。”  
“好吧，我果然还是看不透你。不过你总是思考这么多事，不累吗？”伊万拍拍菊的肩膀。  
“我不得不这样做。因为我要快点成长起来，然后就可以……”  
——就可以成为孤独的你的支柱了  
“可以什么？”伊万这么问。  
菊从心底话差点脱口而出的惊吓中恢复过来，回答道：“没什么。只是想，到时候一定不要再留在这个寒冷的小城了。”  
伊万停下脚步，注视着菊的身影。  
菊停下来：“怎么了？”  
伊万抓住他的手腕，拉着他飞奔起来，左拐右拐不知怎的就跑到了无人的小巷深处。  
伊万把菊抵在墙上。  
“怎、怎么了？伊万？万尼亚？”伊万毫无反应地低头注视他的脸，菊忽然发现自己心跳好快，“布拉金斯基先生？”  
这次伊万终于有了回应。他在他的唇上轻轻一吻。  
一触即逝的温度让菊彻底慌了。  
“伊万！你……”  
“我喜欢你。我爱你。菊，和我在一起吧。我爱你。”伊万抱紧了菊，“你明明就喜欢我吧。”  
“不，我……”  
伊万捂住了菊的嘴。  
“我知道你不会说出拒绝的话的，对吧？我们会在一起，永远地。”  
菊看着他，慢慢地放弃挣扎，轻轻点了点头。  
菊不知道为什么会答应他。有可能是因为不想失去朋友，有可能是因为他自己心里莫名的情感……也有可能是因为，那时的伊万的表情太让人心疼了吧。

而十四年后，战争又再一次波及到了他们生存的土地。  
那之前，伊万进入了莫斯科的学校读书，菊也就跟着他告别了家人去了莫斯科。后来两人又一起加入了国际纵队——就为了制止战争而加入战争。他们去了西班牙，去了意大利，而当伊万听说了苏联的战争后，他执拗地想要说服菊。  
“我要回到那边的战线。我想要保护我的国家。我不想带着你。”  
“我说了我想要和你一起回去。我知道那边太过危险，我不怕。哪有不危险的战争呢？我可以和你一起回去。”  
“你不可以。娜塔莎说想要留在这里，你就当是为了我保护一下我的干妹妹。乖，听话。菊，记得我说过什么吗？你的爱人是不会欺骗你的。”  
于是菊想起了以前。一个月前伊万接下那个艰巨的任务时、半年前伊万差一点落入德军手里时、最初他们决定踏上战场时——甚至是更早，伊万对他的各种许诺。没错，伊万一直都没有骗他。  
“我相信你。但是请你让我最后陪你走一程。娜塔莎是个勇敢的人，自你之前她大概从未有过任何弱点……她不需要我保护。所以我不会和你一起走，但我也想要替我的祖国战斗——我想要去减少它罪行的累加。希望你不会受伤。祝你武运昌隆。”  
“菊，战争结束的时候，就回到我们的那个小城等我吧。答应我，让我在那里看见平安无事的你；我也会好好地站到你的面前，给你拥抱的。”  
然后他们第一次分离了。离得那么远，彼此哭泣、欢笑、流血的声音，全部都听不到了。  
菊为了和平而战斗，但他的祖国未能如他所愿。他为战士们包扎，为平民们抬起机枪、射击与他血脉相同的人们。他不想要杀死自己的同胞，却又不想看他们让无辜者的鲜血沾染他们的灵魂，让杀戮玷污他们本应被称颂的忠诚。  
菊学习了中文，他从东南亚一路转到了中国，北上直至国境。这里是最艰难的战场，也是最靠近小城的战场。相隔数千里的地方，他的爱人在那里战斗，和他一样，为了和平与自由流汗流血。  
他相信他的爱人，所以他忍下所有的负面情绪，熬到了战争结束。  
1945年的冬天，菊回到了小城。他等他的爱人来履行承诺。

菊似乎忘记了，除了神，没有谁能做到永远信守承诺。  
菊等了三年，伊万才被送回到这里。伊万失信了，他回到了他的面前，却没有好好地站着，也不能给他一个完整的拥抱。  
伊万的手是在一场普通的小战役中炸掉的，他半开玩笑地说，连斯大林格勒战役都挺过来了，居然在一次冲锋中被流弹打中手腕，炸飞了左手。他的脚也在后来，因为战役后被埋在雪地里太久而冻伤了，不能好好行走。  
当初的神父已经因为年纪太大去世了，新的神父是从西伯利亚的东北部来到这里的。他说，这个边境的小城让他想起了他在战争中去世的妹妹。伊万问过关于他妹妹的事，但他只肯告诉他，他的妹妹娜塔莉亚是个英勇的战士。  
“只是希望，她在天堂可以得到爱情。她踏上战场之前，从来没有喜欢过谁，也没有人能让她袒露心声。即使是主，也会忍不住为她哀叹吧。”尼古拉神父单手抱着厚重的圣经，另一手中的十字架闪闪发光。  
“娜塔申卡……我的妹妹，她的世界里不应该只有黑暗，她的心里不该只有那小小的坟墓和墓前落了雪的红玫瑰。”  
伊万和菊知道了娜塔莉亚的死讯。之后还有着更多的战时的朋友们的音讯：  
四处流浪不愿歇脚的阿尔弗雷德拉着亚瑟和弗朗西斯满世界乱跑。王耀在战争中丢了一只眼睛却依旧努力为祖国建设开路。罗德里赫在战后成为了著名的小说家。基尔伯特和菊一样，在国际纵队中流血流泪，而如今的基尔正待在罗德里赫家里蹭饭。费里西安诺在祖国意大利当了官员，偶尔会去亚平宁山脉的深处怀念一下过去战斗的日子，偶尔会去罗维诺和安东尼奥的空坟前献上鲜花。  
还有至今仍无音讯的那些人：他们可靠的医师路德维希，总是无拘无束一副男人样子的伊丽莎白，翻译员马修，还有更多的人……  
伊万的战友，菊的战友，还有两人共同结交的国际纵队的战友们，他们居然已经遍布了整个世界。  
他们所有人都希望战争不曾发生，但他们也都为自己，为所有他们这样的战士骄傲——他们自始至终都坚定地为了和平而努力，纵使伤残，纵使死亡，没有任何一个人当了逃兵。  
而今，和平真的来了吗？

那些失散的人们的消息一点点传到了伊万和菊的耳中。  
路德维希的死讯在三年前确定，伊丽莎白在六年前被阿尔弗雷德在一家报社找到，而马修回到了加拿大的故乡教书——有自称马修的人寄来信件……大多数人仅是失散，只有少数就此永别。  
而伊万和菊渐渐支撑不住了。  
这已经是又一个十年。苏联面临的情势日益严峻，他们的小城也受到影响，让他们很难再安然度日。  
而要命的不是那些，而是传开的病毒。并不是什么可怕的病，但在医卫条件极差的现下已足够致命。  
伊万染上了这该死的病。他们戴上口罩。伊万远离了菊，并且一点点消瘦下去。而在他还有力气站起来时，他这样问菊：“回答我吧，你……爱过我吗？”  
“……我最初把你当作家人。但是在上战场前，我意识到我爱你。”  
“是吗……”伊万微笑起来，他躺到床上，“好吧，我该睡觉了。”  
菊在伊万惊讶的目光中摘掉了口罩。他说：“尼古拉神父死了。他被饿得发疯的女人用刀砍死，就因为他手上有半块带给小孩子的面包。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“你恐怕撑不下去了。”菊扯开了伊万脸上遮挡他容貌的布料，“而我也差不多。我希望能在最后与你共享同样的世界。就当是生命最后的狂欢。”  
菊抱紧了伊万，和他分享呼吸，听两人的心跳在同一处回响。  
他们都病死了。没有人知道是在什么时候。

直到最后，小城变成了一座空城。人们为了生计一个个离开了城镇，在外面安了家。这个边境的小城就这样被冰雪覆盖，所有的故事都在风雪中消散。  
数十年后，终于又有人来到了这里。那人已是暮年，却依旧像过去战争年代那般精神矍铄，他在城镇长满青草的地面上撒下种子。  
“这种子不一定能如愿开花，但谁也不能否认它有生长的权利。”  
“我拿不动樱花树苗啦，不过向日葵还没问题。不知道怎么回事，总觉得向日葵和你们的爱很像。温柔地照耀，默默地追逐……”  
“老战友，看看吧，这是新世纪的种子。即使我们未能亲自见证，但真正的和平和幸福一定会到来。”  
“我和你们一样，期待着！”


	13. Chapter 13

他在破败的废墟中舞蹈。  
近乎疯狂的步伐。  
最后的时刻，他想要试着去为过去的全部道别。  
海水在他的脚边作响。

一切都是显而易见的。  
突如其来的灾难。  
威尼斯——他的心脏——这片即将被摧毁的土地。  
他其实早就预料到了。  
“ve～果然还是很喜欢这里呢。”

他站立的地方，是威尼斯，圣马可广场。  
此时这里已经被水淹没，涌来的海水已经到了他的小腿。

民众们大部分都按指示离开了，很小的一部分留在这里。十人，有这么多吗？他不知道。他只是想跳舞而已，他想要让自己一直舞蹈下去，就好像没有终结那样。

呼吸会渐渐消失，脚步会渐渐凌乱，大脑会终止思考，然后北意大利会有新的化身，或者说罗马诺会接过他背负的责任。

他本可以选择重新构建自己的成分，让自己的心脏被重新定义，让自己继续存在下去。但是他累了。大海的明珠想要回归海洋的怀抱，亚里亚德海的恋人想要在这温柔的水里沉眠。这是威尼斯诺仅有的、最后的任性。

他的身影渐渐沉入海底。

暴风雨后，还会有多少人记得，他曾经存在？

2016.11


	14. 【黑鹫主从】暗室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 废稿重发。
> 
> 黑鹫主从。  
> 但是懒得换名字了。
> 
> 涉及了路人*普以及各种黑暗向内容。

（2018/9/20/19:01）

——？？  
“喂，基尔，醒醒。”  
“唔……怎么了？”基尔伯特在呼唤声中逐渐醒来。他扯了扯身上的安全带，打了个哈欠，“弗洛里安，我再睡会儿……”  
弗洛里安点点基尔伯特的额头，温和地笑道：“再不下车发布会都要迟到了！你还想像上次一样吗？”  
发布会？啊是新书的发布会吧……等等！发布会！  
基尔伯特那迷迷糊糊的大脑终于反应过来，他立刻大叫着从车里出来：“发布会！”  
“别怕，除去必要的化妆之类的时间，还有两分钟。”弗洛里安拦住基尔伯特。  
基尔伯特长出了口气。  
“先不说这个，你哭什么？”  
基尔伯特摸摸自己的脸，凉凉的、湿湿的。泪水。  
“我梦见了过去的事。”他抱住弗洛里安。  
“我梦见我十二岁的那年，你没有来。而这一切只是梦境。”  
弗洛里安拍拍基尔伯特的背。  
“别怕。我在。”弗洛里安在他唇边轻吻。  
“嗯。”

——2011.7  
弗洛里安回到了家里。母亲怀了孕，他得回家看看。  
不过他并不怀念家的味道。  
弗洛里安今年十岁，母亲在不久前和一个来历不明的男人结了婚。他的父亲在很久以前就已经死了，所以没有关于父亲的记忆的弗洛里安也并不反对。只是他隐隐有些不安。  
男人带着一个男孩，七岁的基尔伯特·贝什米特。那是他现在未曾谋面的弟弟。  
会面之后，弗洛里安觉得他也不那么喜欢他的弟弟。  
基尔伯特是个怪孩子。他很少与人交流，从早到晚都把自己锁在自己的卧室里。当弗洛里安向他问好时，他回了礼，但在那之后他就再也没有说半个字。  
弗洛里安没有耐心一直陪着他任性，于是他也渐渐不再理会基尔伯特。

——？？  
牛奶、香肠、巧克力。还有面包和蔬菜沙拉。托盘里是基尔伯特今天的早餐。  
弗洛里安用左手拿稳托盘，空出的右手犹豫半晌，敲响了紧闭的门扉。他没有等待回应，直接推开了门。  
凌乱的房间里有个缩成一团的小可爱。基尔伯特见他进来，紧紧抓住裹着自己的被子的手松了松。  
黑暗的房间看不见日月，分不出昼夜，只有那一盏昏暗的灯常年亮着，弗洛里安会在基尔伯特的允许下定期更换新的灯泡。  
弗洛里安把托盘放在基尔伯特面前。基尔伯特伸手去拿食物，而弗洛里安抓住他的手，把那些污渍擦干净。  
“谢谢。不过我不需要。”基尔伯特冷漠地回道。  
弗洛里安把他冰凉的手贴在脸上。  
“出去吧？外面很暖和。”  
基尔伯特没有回答。  
弗洛里安已经习惯了基尔伯特这副反应。几年来他一直是这种样子，待在弗洛里安为他准备的房间里，除了生理需求，他几乎从不踏出房间半步。  
初春的时节，公园里已生出一层新绿；但基尔伯特拉上了窗帘，没有阳光进入房间，房间里那盆矢车菊也就依然留在寒冬。  
“冷的话，出去看看也是可以的。”  
弗洛里安亲吻基尔伯特手臂上的伤疤，浅白色的印记处，皮肤微微凸起。  
刀伤。  
基尔伯特有很多伤痕。  
基尔伯特反过来抓住他的手亲吻。他把他的早餐放到一边。基尔伯特突然抱住了弗洛里安。他微微颤抖着。  
弗洛里安注意到基尔伯特有意地避过了一些散页的稿纸本——那写满密密麻麻的字体的想必就是他已经完成的作品。基尔伯特能成为一个好作家，也只能成为一个作家。这是弗洛里安的主意。于基尔伯特而言，这不是最好的未来，却是最安全的未来。  
弗洛里安温柔地抱住了他。有什么凉凉的东西滴到了他的衣襟里。还没等弗洛里安反应过来那是什么，他忽然就觉得脖子上一痛——那是基尔伯特咬在了他颈侧的动脉附近。  
疼！弗洛里安想他一定流血了。  
他轻轻抚摸基尔伯特的背。虽然很疼，但是……他容忍了他的举动。

——2017.5  
“来吧，弗洛里安。”基尔伯特目光有些空泛，他冲着弗洛里安拼力一笑，殊不知那个勉强的笑容过度用力，丑得要命。  
弗洛里安放下刚刚取出的道具，踏步到基尔伯特身侧，手背贴上了他冰凉的脸颊。“基尔，你不要急，谁也没有逼你去尽快恢复状态。写不出就写不出，别把自己逼得太紧。大不了我养你一辈子。”  
基尔伯特什么都没说，只是笑笑。  
他仅有的就只是他的文字。如果他连文字都失去了，他还有什么意义活下去？  
基尔伯特看着弗洛里安忽然抱紧他。弗洛里安关心他，喜欢他，爱他。他救他离开噩梦，他是他的救赎。  
对啊，他还有弗洛里安……  
他拍拍弗洛里安的背，“没关系的，开始吧。”  
弗洛里安为基尔伯特开始了又一次的催眠。  
催眠可以让基尔伯特暂时从噩梦中解脱。最近，那持续了六年的黑暗又一次为他带来了恐惧。基尔伯特被伤得很重，他的作品也因为相同的原因而充满痛苦。  
像是哭诉又像是批判，笔锋直指人心，基尔伯特构筑了辉煌的世界，同时又让它崩坏、走向毁灭。  
他的读者们有一种说法。他们把这叫做死亡的艺术。  
他们谁都不知道，这死亡的艺术，产生于基尔伯特自己的地狱般的童年。  
那是一个太长的噩梦，而基尔伯特直到一年前才从中逃脱。  
一年前，弗洛里安冲下汽车，他踢开家门，急急地冲进房间。  
十二岁的基尔伯特依旧是那副样子，沉默，冰冷，眼里毫无生气。弗洛里安早该注意到的。他抱住基尔伯特。  
母亲有些疑惑地走过来，问他发生了什么。弗洛里安抱紧了基尔伯特，少年颤抖了一下，紧咬着嘴唇，痛苦的表情在他脸上一闪而过。  
弗洛里安掀开他的衬衫，看见他腰间苍白的皮肤上横亘着一道鞭痕。基尔伯特有些慌乱地按住弗洛里安的手，却没能阻止他继续把衬衫脱掉。  
弗洛里安一眼就看到了基尔伯特身上的吻痕。基尔伯特的身上留有被强奸的痕迹。他可算是知道了基尔伯特为什么会像幽灵一样可怖，知道了他过去曾经在夜晚听见的哭号不是梦境。  
——“怎么了吗？”弗洛里安这样对突然从背后抓住了他衣角的基尔伯特问道。  
——“……”基尔伯特没有看他，也没回话，只是看了弗洛里安一下，就松开手，转身回到了自己的房间。  
回想起过去曾有过的相遇，弗洛里安有些绝望。  
“是谁……？”弗洛里安的声音都在颤抖。  
“……”基尔伯特有些畏惧地遮掩着自己身上的痕迹。他退开一步，但弗洛里安立刻把他拉回自己的怀里。  
“别怕……我是你哥哥，我知道了，不会不管你的……说吧，告诉我，是谁？”  
“……是父亲大人。”不出意料的令人作呕的回答。  
弗洛里安抱紧了基尔伯特，他真的生气了：“他怎么可以这样！”  
后来警方带走了那个男人。母亲也与他离了婚。因为情节严重，他被判终身监禁。  
但是基尔伯特受到的伤害却无法随着罪人的处罚抹消。

——2018.6  
“基尔伯特，你最近好像好多了。有种……在发光的感觉。”弗洛里安和基尔伯特自去年起一直住在一起。母亲带着弟弟留在家里，而他们两个在弗洛里安求学的城市生活。  
“是吗？那是当然！本大爷最强！”基尔伯特握拳，笑着大声回答。  
“最近是遇见了什么有趣的事吗？”弗洛里安看着基尔伯特电脑屏幕上的文章，虽然字句中依然充斥黑暗，但已经能够从中感受到一丝生机。  
“唔……的确。你之前不是带我散步来着吗？我感觉偶尔出去走走也不错。我去上次那个地方，然后遇到了老爹。”基尔伯特笑着。  
“老爹？”弗洛里安呼吸一滞，“你是说那个监狱里的家伙……”  
“唉呀！不是那个人渣！”基尔伯特皱皱眉，然后再度笑开了，“老爹是昵称。他是孤儿院的院长，没了父母，没了孩子，没了老婆，大家都敬称他为老爹。是个又帅又温柔的人！嗯……就像是中年版的你！”  
弗洛里安松了口气。  
“老爹他教了我医疗知识，教了我吹长笛，还有好多好多历史故事。我还在他的孤儿院里认识了不少朋友。我们还跟着他学了中世纪的双手剑！下次回家我可要和路德好好炫耀一下。”  
基尔伯特滔滔不绝地说着。弗洛里安看他这样，也放下心来。基尔伯特一直躲在家里是不好的，自从十二岁得救之后，他不用再强迫自己装作正常的样子去上学，就一直跟着弗洛里安，躲在弗洛里安的身后。弗洛里安微笑着陷入深思。  
“他说我特别聪明，等明年我就能赶上正常的学业水平了。到时候我要考最好的高中……弗洛里安？你在听吗？”  
弗洛里安把手放在基尔伯特头顶，“嗯。加油。”


	15. 【亲子分】突然想起了安东尼奥先生怎么破

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （2018/11/10/14:04）
> 
> 题目：
> 
> 【毕业致辞想把安东尼奥先生写进去怎么办，急，在线等】
> 
> 论坛体。校园梗。  
>  亲子分为主，包括一点味音痴、花夫妇。  
>  aph众人是一群老师。  
>  设定参考了我们学校，有所修改：实验班、寄宿班、特长班，平行班。课程含特殊类型和各种选修课。
> 
> 相关设定  
>  论坛：校内论坛，非本校成员拿不到正式账号。只有正式账号可以回复帖子。  
>  实验班：课本知识基本不要老师全靠自学。正课涉及大学课程。自由课时。实验班共两个，班主任：阿尔、亚瑟  
>  寄宿班：普通的授课方式，军事化管理。普通课程外，还包括格斗术等寄宿班必修课程。双班任制度。寄宿班两个，班主任：路德、费里；基尔、马修。  
>  特长班：培养普通特长生及特殊特长生。前者主要是艺术、体育、播音等。后者是竞赛专项及特殊培训，如数学竞赛的校队、语言特长生等。双班任。特长班两个，班任：东尼、伊万；罗维、小菊。（顺带一提，特长班之间班任共享）  
>  平行班：令人安心的普通存在。十个班级。  
>  教导主任：王耀、罗德、弗朗。  
>  毕业致辞：在报考完成后全年级人聚集在礼堂，发放毕业证书并每人依综合成绩排序致辞至多两分钟。不想说的可以弃权，每班至少一个代表。  
>  综合成绩：校内按学生表现，考虑学习、纪律、劳动、艺术、人际关系各方面进行评分，得出满分为100分的成绩排名表。优到劣分为A到H共8个等级。

【A校论坛求助区-毕业生分区】  
———校友call help———

【毕业致辞想把安东尼奥先生写进去怎么办，急，在线等】

一楼rt  
我报考后准备升学致辞时想到了对我人生具有重大意义的安东尼奥先生，想要把他写进去要怎么办！急！

【 番茄救援队队长 取消了自己的本帖自动匿名】

——1 番茄救援队队长——

2l

——2 以下用户自动匿名——

啊呜！是队长！吞掉  
大番茄老师当然是要写进去！他那么好！  
他有那————么好！

——3 以下用户自动匿名——

写进去( ̀⌄ ́)

——4 以下用户自动匿名——

写进去(^з^)-☆

——5 以下用户自动匿名——

写进去(´▽｀)  
顺带队长球捕捉队长

——6 以下用户自动匿名——

六楼破队形拉出去割掉割掉！  
以及队长她已经很酋了就不要再球了吧？心疼我队长一下，除了一个沉迷游戏和校内老师的男票啥都没有

——7 以下用户自动匿名——

7楼你比6楼的亲还扎心啊

——8 以下用户自动匿名——

(´；ω；｀)

——9 番茄救援队队长——

所以说当然是要写进去的！我亲分辣——么萌！辣么辣么口耐帅气！！

——10 以下用户自动匿名——

你亲分也辣么辣么辣么会秀恩爱ಠ_ಠ  
啊啊啊……小番茄老师羡煞我也

——11 以下用户自动匿名——

话说楼主居然是脱团狗啊……  
看看七楼就不烧了吧。  
以及亲分什么的当然要写！我已经打算把阿尔老师和他家亚蒂写进去了！  
自从两年前进了阿尔老师的班级，我深刻体会到了英语课上柯克兰老师的严厉与傲娇并存的天堂与地狱之课有多么神奇……深度怀疑英语老师教完了高中+大学的课。

——12 以下用户自动匿名——

楼上，我是你隔壁亚瑟老师班的！我英sir（除了做饭和总秀恩爱）哪里不好吗？！  
讲课那里他有说明接下来会拓展常见的四六级词汇的。  
以及番茄队长好像不用为要不要写进去犯愁吧，安东和罗维老师都那么好当然要写，何况楼主是铁粉。问题应该是想写进去但字数太多？

——13 以下用户自动匿名——

哇，两个味痴班的学霸啊！

——14 以下用户自动匿名——

膜拜活的学霸orz  
听说亚瑟老师班级只有数学稍微弱一点，阿尔老师班里只有纪律稍差。味痴班超厉害的。

——15 以下用户自动匿名——

所以说13同学深得我心（x）  
咱可是铁粉啊！安东尼奥老师那么好！我当然是要用加粗、重点、红色特大号字体感谢一段！  
问题是我东尼儿怎么写才能简明又显帅……  
以及你们刷楼是不是有点太快。  
还有味痴班是什么鬼www人家正名是实验班啊

——16 番茄救援队队长——

啊！说起来小番茄老师也超可爱不是吗？  
A高里两个特长班就是分别由大小番茄负责啊！正好对着阿尔老师和亚瑟老师那装满尖子生的味痴班！  
每天看着小番茄老师从我们班门口路过，羡慕死了。暗恨自己没有再开第四门外语选修好成为特长班固定成员。

——17 以下用户自动匿名——

17你的意思是你学了三门外语还嫌不够吗  
你让我们这些平行班的凡人怎么活

——18 以下用户自动匿名——

说起来，A高是省重点级别的学校，通过了那种入学考试的大家也没有几个不是学霸的吧……  
楼主是有多不相信自己的文笔，只是一个老师而已。

——19 以下用户自动匿名——

整个学校一共也数不出两个不知道亲分特点的，楼上一看就是没上过课的下届高一，快去补安东尼奥老师的资料：【链接+图片】  
写不出来真不怨我

——20 番茄救援队队长——

补充：虽然说比较活跃的几位老师都出柜了，但是每一个在校老师都是活的人赢（抱头哭）

——21 以下用户自动匿名——

人赢就算了，关键是被秀一脸我们真的扛不住啊。特长班的大小番茄两位老师，还有实验班的两位味痴老师，还有寄宿班的pasta大可爱和军曹……  
剩下的各位老师虽然没这么闪，但是大部分看起来都有伴侣，对外声明过单身的老师只有三个，他们是乐于给学生留作业的东国三人……

——22 以下用户自动匿名——

那么问题来了：谁来拯救楼主

——23 以下用户自动匿名——

突然正楼

——24 以下用户自动匿名——

感谢正楼

——25 以下用户自动匿名——

安东尼奥老师！（尖叫  
我是19我已经知道楼主为什么求救怎么写了  
这么天然温暖的人却偏偏不经意间让人自动领下大量学习任务却毫无怨言；看起来是傻白甜却偶尔表现出白切黑的一面然后又让人觉得那是错觉；魔鬼与天使的化身——大番茄老师！

——26 以下用户自动匿名——

楼上233333  
26你真当老师们不上校论坛  
我亲分看见了的话你就完了，会被公报私仇的

——27 以下用户自动匿名——

亲分才没有那么小气！大番茄只有在事情涉及到个人底线时才会发火。  
PS：底线通常都是小番茄。  
PPS：东尼儿生气的样子超酷但是超吓人。  
PPPS：所以番茄队长怎么办。

——28 以下用户自动匿名——

啊！亲分！我死了！  
一想到毕业后就要离你远去，我就心痛如绞！  
啊！我的安东，我的东尼儿！我可爱的大番茄！

——29 以下用户自动匿名——

所以好不容易正的楼又歪了。  
大家关心一下可怜的队长好吗，队长已经很可怜了。

——30 以下用户自动匿名——

我就是在出主意啊～  
以及I'm 29.

——31 以下用户自动匿名——

to 29：我那么写的话，亲分他家小番茄就会吃醋了。  
罗维诺老师很喜欢对安东尼奥老师家暴。  
啊，好嫉妒啊……我也想小拳拳捶亲分胸口

——32 番茄救援队队长——

我的话，就是普通的感谢，提了安东老师一句。  
留巨多作业说明老师很严厉，不过真的没办法给他安上这样的词语。但是说他和蔼友善又有哪里不对……阳光帅气什么的说出来的话小番茄会家暴老师……  
所以我是直接写了：感谢安东老师的栽培与支持。

——33 以下用户自动匿名——

唉唉唉……我也已经把各位老师的部分都写完了，就只剩下亲分……  
话说，你们的综合评级怎么样？

——34 以下用户自动匿名——

当然是B

——35 以下用户自动匿名——

同B

——36 以下用户自动匿名——

我是C……pasta大可爱在我的艺术作业那一项打了低分……但是就算这样我也依然爱着我的大可爱！（路德老师请放心我不会抢你男朋友的）

——37 以下用户自动匿名——

我只有成绩不知道分级怎么办……我是84.57分

——38 以下用户自动匿名——

A：99+  
B：90-99  
C：80-90  
D：70-80  
E：60-70  
F：30-60  
G：30以下，需要免学费强制重读  
H：犯事太多被打了毕业成绩扣一百分的标记，无论成绩如何一概列入黑名单（但是原成绩高于60时允许毕业，60以下直接开除）

——39 番茄救援队队长——

H原来是黑名单的意思吗2333  
……说起毕业成绩，老师们好像也有不少是本校毕业生啊，他们成绩如何？

——40 以下用户自动匿名——

本校毕业后想要回校执教的本校生都是E以上……  
除了学校历史上仅有的四位被列入H的毕业生。

——41 以下用户自动匿名——

好奇是谁……学校官网的“A校黑历史介绍”页面只说了有四位勇士长期作死被列入黑名单，后来又回来当老师。

——42 以下用户自动匿名——

我知道！我是他们同一届的！  
他们就是你们的玫瑰小鸟大番茄，被称作恶友三人的弗朗西斯老师、基尔伯特老师和安东尼奥老师！A校黑历史介绍里的光辉事迹大部分都是他们做的。  
可怜的罗维诺是被牵连了，被列入了黑名单。不过分级的那个“H”意思不是“黑名单”，是“呵呵”。  
以及，我是你们和蔼可亲的教导主任，隔壁的王耀先生。  
稿子什么的，番茄队长开心就好(^з^)-☆

——43 以下用户自动匿名——

maya隔壁老王！王大耀！

——44 以下用户自动匿名——

活的耀耀！！！

——45 以下用户自动匿名——

老王你看到我了吗！

——46 以下用户自动匿名——

只有我在意那四个人是恶友和罗维吗？  
耀老师求内幕！求透露！

——47 番茄救援队队长——

同！

——48 以下用户自动匿名——

同求！！！

——49 以下用户自动匿名——

呃……其实也没有太多内幕。黑历史页面上差不多都写了。  
那个页面上所有在我们这届毕业以前出现过的记录，他们搞事情都搞出来过。  
其实你们仔细研究一下，就能用学校信息技术课上教过的内容打开隐藏页面，有一份很详细的记录说明。简直是恶友哥仨的公开处刑现场23333  
话说大家很少有人犯大错呢，但是校规要求，犯了大错的人不需要写检讨书，但需要制作一份合格的艺术作品作为检讨。他们四个还有你们的亚瑟老师，五个人的作品装满了艺术区的一整层楼哦。

【 办公室老王 取消了自己的本帖自动匿名】

——50 办公室老王——

嗷嗷嗷！所以说艺术区三楼的那个署名恋上小番茄的人真的是大番茄吗！

——51 以下用户自动匿名——

还有三楼电梯口那组命名为“天使”的雕塑！雕塑上的那五个人真的是阿尔老师、马修老师、还有军曹、大可爱和小番茄吗！！！

——52 以下用户自动匿名——

艺术区三楼的暗之圣骑士也真的是我普爷吗！所以那幅命名为血腥玫瑰的人像真的是以伊丽莎白老师为原型？

——53 以下用户自动匿名——

好啦好啦你们都不关心楼主吗？再这么下去番茄队长要哭了哦？  
让这么可爱的女孩子哭可是很过分的哎！  
那几个老师根本就不重要嘛。

——54 以下用户自动匿名——

也是哦……虽然老师不重要这点很不对劲

——55 以下用户自动匿名——

不……我无所谓啦，刚刚去看过亲分和恶友er的黑历史之后有些思路了。  
比起那些，54的语气好熟悉。

——56 番茄救援队队长——

确实！

——57 以下用户自动匿名——

54是我法叔？

——58 以下用户自动匿名——

什么54是弗朗西斯老师？弗朗哥哥！！

——59 以下用户自动匿名——

kesesesese弗朗吉暴露太快了吧？  
既然要暴露，还不如像本大爷一样，从不用匿名！  
没错，我就是暗之圣骑士！顺带一提，艺术区五楼的乐谱里写了很多曲子的那个死亡之剑也是我！怎么样，本大爷的画和曲子是不是超帅气！

【 帅如鸟的本大爷 取消了自己的本帖自动匿名】

——60 帅如鸟的本大爷——

没错！普爷的画超赞！超帅气！

——61 以下用户自动匿名——

对！而且普爷做的雕塑也不错！上次还有个企业家想买普爷雕的人像来着！

——62 以下用户自动匿名——

普爷你的画作我每天都会舔三遍！而且普爷你和你的画今天也像小鸟一样帅气！

——63 以下用户自动匿名——

既然番茄队长也说不在意的话，哥哥我就随意一点啦。  
哈哈哈基尔你看见这些回复了吗？  
大家真是温柔啊，没有在你面前提起你那令人痛心的歌唱天赋。

【 红酒玫瑰 取消了自己的本帖自动匿名】

——64 红酒玫瑰——

23333毕竟普爷擅长的是器乐，写的谱子也都是死亡金属风的  
而且基尔老师吹笛子是真的很好听，不过吹的起床号和训练号就算了（来自寄宿班学生的怨念）

——65 以下用户自动匿名——

啊，寄宿班真的辛苦……  
比普通学生早起半小时然后强制体能训练。

——66 以下用户自动匿名——

我们实验班的学生也要早起半个小时啊！而且亚蒂他的班同时还在晚上加了一节课！害得我晚上都没时间和亚蒂约会了。  
嘛，虽然说身为hero的我不会因为这点小事郁闷就是了。

——67 以下用户自动匿名——

我们特长班师生还要早起一个小时呢！大小番茄在早上一起给我们两个班上必修特长课，除了早起，还要被秀恩爱……  
也只有平行班课业负担轻一些了。

——68 番茄救援队队长——

我楼上是不是有什么了不起的人。  
hero？  
——69 番茄救援队队长——

@红酒玫瑰  
嘁，说得好像你什么都擅长一样。  
比起那个，还是由我来给楼主建议吧！  
安东尼奥他实际上真的很随和，自称亲分看起来很自大，但是不得不说，他的确很喜欢为别人考虑。你不用太为他付出。如果你这么费心，说不定他会感动哭哦。  
那家伙泪点超奇怪。

——70 帅如鸟的本大爷——

对哦。我现在坐标特长班办公室。东尼儿刚刚就莫名其妙地突然冲出办公室抱住小罗维，看样子好像哭了。然后他和罗维又一起回了办公室，不整理学生毕业需要的文件，就只在那里刷手机。

——71 红酒玫瑰——

啊，原来那家伙也会不务正业啊。

——72 帅如鸟的本大爷——

@帅如鸟的本大爷  
大哥你要不务正业多了吧。几乎所有人都在各自的办公室里整理学生档案，只有你，评定好你们班的学生综合素质就消失了。  
费里去找罗维诺研究毕业典礼，寄宿班办公室现在就只剩下我和马修，很忙的。  
我要帮费里处理档案，没有时间帮你。

【 严以树人 取消了自己的本帖自动匿名】

——73 严以树人——

没关系，本大爷有马修帮我！嗯……我也会尽量去好好处理掉工作的……

——74 帅如鸟的本大爷——

本帖聚集了大批老师呢。  
希望你们是工作已经完成了才来论坛打发时间。

——75 办公室老王——

没错哦哥哥我是工作完了才来的顺便哥哥我很愿意给爱着哥哥的大家一个爱的飞吻哦(^з^)mua

——76 红酒玫瑰——

消极怠工的应该是安东尼吧，我从办公室窗户正好能看见他，他现在不再玩手机了，但是效率好低。  
而hero当然是会在工作完成之后才开始刷论坛的！

——77 以下用户自动匿名——

我只想问到底有多少老师在这里窥屏……  
77绝对是阿尔老师吧

——78 以下用户自动匿名——

emmmm我只想问楼主有没有思路……同写不出的求分享。

——79 以下用户自动匿名——

各位，尤其是想把安东尼奥那个番茄混蛋写进毕业致辞的各位！  
我是你们的罗维诺老师。  
那个笨蛋因为你们感动得差点要哭了哦。下面是他的话的大致内容：  
“我刚刚偷偷去论坛，然后在我救援队的队长的帖子里窥屏，大家都好在意我们啊。  
被别人认为重要到可以好好写进毕业致辞并当众说出来。  
亲分什么的，老师什么的，为大家付出是应该的吧，尤其是我并没有做得那么好……经常丢三落四的，经常口误讲错课程内容，经常差一点就迟到……就连学生状态都要依靠救援队才能掌握，保证校内有需要的学生能及时得到心理辅导……  
可是学生们不仅想把我写进毕业致辞，甚至在想怎么样能写得更好。真是的，把我和其他老师概括在一起随便提一下，亲分就已经很满足了啊。”  
如上。各位不需要太为这个混蛋担心啦！随便写写就够了，提一下就已经足够让我们知道，我们的学生会记住老师们了。

【 安东尼奥的小番茄 取消了自己的本帖自动匿名】

——80 安东尼奥的小番茄——

【管理员 安东尼奥的小番茄 把下一楼吃掉啦！此贴已封~~~】


	16. 朽坏

（2016/12/13 23:23）

黑暗。  
深不可测的海水。  
冰冷。  
恐惧。  
他皱着眉，水面是肮脏的猩红——甚至显得有些发黑。  
水中仅剩枯骨的尸骸将手伸出水面，天知道他们为什么能从海底一直伸到海面。  
他无视掉了身后甲板上孩子的惊叫和正在庆祝的大人们的叫嚷，他睁开眼睛。  
熟悉的天花板。  
他早就知道了那是梦境。

热情的微笑之下，也可能是一颗绝对零度的心。


End file.
